Si me amas como soy
by Estrella del Alba
Summary: Que pasaria si una dia Momo se pierde y sea lo que desate una catastrofe para la Nacion del Fuego
1. Chapter 1

**Si me amas como soy**

Y amanecía otra vez. Aquella mañana el sol había salido más resplandeciente que nunca, asomándose siempre sobre el horizonte, indicándole a él que otro tortuoso día comenzaba, otro exactamente igual que ayer, otro en el que seguía sin poder atrapar su única llave hacia el regreso a casa: el avatar.

-Sobrino ¿Qué haces tan temprano levantado?- se escucho la voz del Dragón del Oeste que rompía con el silencio que reinaba en el barco.

El chico solo se limito en girar sobre sus talones y quedar frente a su tío, al verlo ahí parado no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, contagiando al anciano de la misma.

-Estaba recordando- contesto soltando un suspiro

-¿Y qué recordabas?- indago un poco curioso el Tío Iroh.

- El hecho de que cuando vivía tranquilamente en la Nación del Fuego yo era feliz, tenía a mi mamá conmigo, pensaba que mi papá me quería y teníamos con nosotros a Lu Ten-al decir esto último una mirada nostálgica se asomo por su rostro.

-Tranquilo príncipe Zuko – trato de calmarlo el General quién tenía los ojos vidriosos por recordar a su hijo- en cuanto captures al avatar podremos regresar y entonces…- la emotiva frase del Tío fue interrumpida por aquel joven de la cicatriz pues, según él, desde que lo había aprisionado en el polo sur, no sabía donde se había metido o cual era su rumbo, tenía conocimiento de que se dirigía hacia el polo norte, aunque no estaba seguro de que ese siguiera siendo su camino.

- Tío, tenemos que ser realistas- grito el príncipe un poco exasperado- no creo poder capturar al avatar antes de mi próximo cumpleaños y es en menos de cuatro meses- dijo levantando la voz y con un deje de tristeza en la misma.

- Zuko…..tienes que comprender que encontrar al avatar te llevo dos años y medio y no puedes permitir ahora, que ya sabes de su existencia, creer que no puedes aprisionarlo de nuevo si ya lo hiciste una vez.

-Pero Tío….-

-Nada de peros…..harás todo lo posible por regresar a la Nación del Fuego y recuperaras tu honor- hablo firmemente.

-Gracias Tío- agradeció encorvando sus labios

-No hay porque sobrino….además- comentó sobando su gran barba grisácea quedándose pensativo mirando hacia la nada- no creo que capturar al avatar sea la única razón por la que quieres seguirlo- concluyo mirándolo pícaramente.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Hablo de que hace no más de una semana ataste a la maestra agua del avatar a un árbol y te quedaste embelesado viéndola.

- Que cosas dices Tío- dijo un poco ruborizado – solo la tenía así porque necesitaba que me dijera dónde estaba el avatar.

- Claro sobrino lo que TU digas- contesto recalcando el "tu" y soltando un sonoro suspiro que no paso desapercibido por el muchacho pero decidió no preguntar nada acerca de eso, pues solo saldría a colisión el tema que acababa terminar. Iroh se marcho de la cubierta del barco para dirigirse a sus aposentos, el sabia que el día en que su sobrino había contratado a los piratas no lo había hecho solo para encontrar al avatar sino que lo hizo para poder ver de nuevo a la maestra agua que lo acompaña, desde hace tiempo se había dado cuenta que aquella chica llamaba la atención de su sobrino y ahora su obsesión por atrapar al maestro de los cuatro elementos había crecido de manera considerable y con estos pensamientos en su cabeza decidió dormir un rato o al menos hasta que fuera la hora de comer.

En otro lugar no muy apartado de la posición actual de príncipe Zuko, tres jóvenes preparaban su equipaje para irse de ahí cuanto antes.

-Sokka ¿quieres apurarte?- comento un pequeño individuo algo fastidiado al ver que su moreno amigo solo se limitaba a jugar con las orejas de Momo.

-Tranquilo Aang... –dijo tratando de apaciguar al repentino ataque de ira del avatar- no creo que Zuko sepa que estamos aquí…ya tiene dos días que no sabemos nada de él.

-Pero no está demás que nos vayamos de este lugar cuanto antes – dijo entre dientes mirándolo de manera reprobatoria.

La chica de hermosos ojos azules, que estaba cerca de ellos arreglando su equipaje, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de "aquí vamos de nuevo" al escuchar la ya conocida contienda entre su hermano y el avatar, por lo que continuo guardando sus pertenencias en un bolso de color verde agua.

En cuanto terminaron de alistar sus cosas, empezaron a acomodar todo en la silla de Appa que aun estaba acostado en el piso esperando la hora para despegar, en cuanto a Momo el solo logró perderse por ahí mientras perseguía lo que parecía una mosca que pasó volando a su alrededor, el pequeño lémur era el único que faltaba para poder irse y por más que lo llamaron no regreso donde ellos estaban, la maestra agua ya más que preocupada se ofreció a buscarlo y emprendió su caminata hacia donde supuso que habría ido aquella criatura. Lo que ella no sabía era que ese pequeño descuido de los demás, y por supuesto de Momo, haría que su vida no fuera la misma y que daría un cambio de 180° que podría ser beneficioso o perjudicial para el desarrollo de la guerra contra la Nación del Fuego, más específicamente, alterar los planes del Señor del Fuego para con el futuro de toda esa nación.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella se encontraba sin rumbo fijo vagando en aquel lugar el cual no conocía, sabía que habría sido una mala idea adentrarse así sin nadie más que la acompañara, pero tenía su mente muy revuelta desde aquel día en que tuvo muy cerca al príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

-_Flashback-_

_Estaba atada a ese árbol y por más que trataba de moverse o forcejear las cuerdas se tensaban mas, impidiendo que lograse escapar, no supo cuando un par de manos pusieron alrededor de su cuello el collar de su madre, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y volvió su rostro para encontrarse con el del príncipe exiliado, que le sonreía de manera autoritaria._

_-Devuélveme eso!- grito la morena forcejando mas fuerte _

_Zuko se aparto de ella y camino hacia delante mostrando el collar que reposaba en su mano derecha._

_-Si lo quieres, tendrás que cooperar conmigo- respondió el ojiambar mirándola retadoramente esperando intimidarla. Ella lo miro de la misma manera y hecha una furia le contestó de mala manera._

_-¿Cooperar en qué?...en que te diga donde esta Aang para que puedas llevártelo así sin más…estas muy equivocado, prefiero quedarme aquí atada a ayudarte en algo- Finalizo volteando la cara a donde no pudiera verle el rostro._

_El pelinegro se enfureció mas y volvió a mostrarle aquel collar que, el sin saber porque, quería conservarlo y que ella se quedara más tiempo con él. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? El no podía estar deseando que la campesina se quedara ¿o sí? Se siguió pelando internamente hasta que Iroh apareció junto con una taza de té caliente._

_-¿Qué haces aquí tío?- pregunto curioso al ver lo_

_-Hay sobrino, no pensaras que me quedare aburrido en al barco mientras tú te deleitas con esta linda señorita además- colocó su té en las manos de Zuko y camino hacia la chica de ojos azules- no creo que sea buena idea tener atada a una joven si la estas pretendiendo- acto seguido prosiguió a desatarla._

_-Fin Flashback-_

Ella aun podía sentir la cálida respiración del príncipe exiliado cerca de su oreja y más aun, si se acordaba de que le pidió ayuda ocupando el collar de su madre. Instintivamente se llevo las manos a su cuello y con cierta nostalgia notó que no lo llevaba puesto, Zuko se lo había quedado tras ser rescatada, el recordar de nuevo al príncipe se le vino a la cabeza la extraña discusión del general retirado y su sobrino. Según había escuchado, el general le habida dicho al ojiambar que no debía atar a una chica si la pretendía.

-¿A qué se refería con eso?- se preguntó internamente, luego de meditarlo por un momento y alejar de su mente tantas ideas raras de lo que pudo decir con eso, se limito a soltar una sonora carcajada que por la intensidad en que se rio, supuso que se escuchó en todo el bosque.

A menos de medio kilometro de la morena, un pequeño mamífero vagaba solito sin camino a seguir, el pobre Momo se había perdido luego de perseguir, por largo rato, una bella mariposa que, al posarse en su nariz, lo guio hasta lo más recóndito del bosque. A unos pasos de él, estaba un joven con cabello azabache y ojos ámbar, este estaba sentado en el suelo con su espalda recargada en un tronco y tenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer aun recordaba cuando había capturado a la maestra agua del avatar. Momo, como buen curioso, lo vio y sin pensarlo le salto encima, provocando que el príncipe saliera de sus recuerdos con un brinco, logrando que el diminuto lémur se asustara y subiera trepando al árbol en el que él estaba recargado.

-¿Pero qué demo..- no logró terminar de hablar cuando vio en lo alto del árbol algo que llamo su atención. Inmediatamente se puso en guardia, esperando que ese "algo" lo atacara, lo cual nunca llegó.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó de manera agresiva, sin bajar su defensa. Momo bajo sus orejas y contrajo todo su cuerpo, mostrando que evidentemente estaba asustado.

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro de enfado, lanzó una llamarada a la copa del árbol para verificar que no había nada, esta llego sin problema alguno a la cima pero a su paso ilumino algo pequeño que llamó la atención del príncipe, agudizando la vista pudo visualizar al que parecía el culpable de haberlo despertado.

-Hey tu! baja de ahí- le gritó a Momo esperando que le hiciese caso. El lémur se encogió más y comenzó a temblar totalmente aterrado. Zuko al notar que el pequeño animalito no bajaba, supuso que estaba atorado, por lo que tomó la decisión de ir "rescatarlo", quitó de su traje de la nación del fuego el cinturón que lo completaba, pasó el pedazo de tela alrededor el gran tronco, para ayudarse a subir y una vez que estuvo listo comenzó a escalar.

Luego de un rato se detuvo en una rama, que ya no lo dejaba seguir subiendo, y también para descansar, el recorrido cuesta arriba era las largo de lo que pensó, aun así ya iba a más de la mitad del camino, por lo que desecho la idea de regresar, gruño fastidiado por lo despistado que a veces era, una vez que recuperó algo de energía prosiguió a seguir ascendiendo. Una vez que llegó a donde Momo, lo miro extrañado.

-A ti te he visto en algún lado- afirmó el pelinegro tomándolo en brazos- además te me haces muy familiar.

Se quedó largo tiempo tratando de recordar en donde había visto el pequeño animalito, por lo que no se percató de que ya era casi de noche y su tío tal vez estaría buscándolo, prosiguió a bajarse del gran árbol, llevándose consigo a Momo, pero cuando estaba por llegar al suelo escucho una voz, lo que provoco que se quedara estático en su lugar abrazando para sí al lémur para que no asustara, percibió que unos pasos se acercaban y que aquella voz pertenecía a una mujer.

-Momo! ¿Dónde estás?- grito la morena- Momo!- volvió a vociferar esperando que el aludido respondiera a su llamado.

El príncipe se tenso al oír claramente a la maestra agua, volvió su mirada hacia la bola de pelos que tenía en sus brazos y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Eres la mascota del avatar- susurro para sí e inmediatamente una idea malévola se le cruzo por la mente.

Katara ya cansada de tanto haber caminado se sentó en el suelo y recargo su cabeza en el tronco donde Zuko se ocultaba. Ahora el ojiambar tenía otro problema: como salir de ahí sin que ella se diera cuenta o que Momo tratara de escapar para reunirse con la chica. Definitivamente esa sería la noche más larga de su vida…


	3. Chapter 3

**Mil perdones por tardar tanto..pero entre la escuela y mi falta de inspiracion se me complico continuarlo..pero aqui les traigo algo pequeñito que espero disfruten...**

**Declaimer: los personajes no son mios yo solo juego con ellos un rato :)**

Aang ya estaba desesperando por no saber nada de su morena amiga y se le notaba el nerviosísimo que portaba, porque no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos y a cada momento volvía su vista hacia donde la hermana de Sokka había emprendido su camino.

-Me parece que no debimos dejarla ir sola- comento de pronto el avatar rompiendo con el silencio que se había formado.

-Tranquilo Aang- lo calmó el ojiazul- Katara no es una presa fácil para nadie, lleva consigo su agua y en dado caso de que se encuentre con un enemigo de la nación del fuego, no dudara en atacarlo- sonrió complacido al recordar lo que su pequeña hermana podía hacer.

-Ya lo sé Sokka- le rebatió el avatar- pero que pasaría si se llega a encontrar con Zuko.

Ante esa aclaración, el moreno paró sus movimientos y viro su cuerpo para quedar frente a su amigo. Ese minúsculo detalle se la había pasado por alto, él sabía que Zuko y Katara no se llevaban para nada bien, y el hecho de imaginarlos a los dos peleando, hizo que le entrara cierta ansiedad de saber dónde estaba su hermana.

-Creo que tienes razón Aang- respondió el ojiazul después de varios minutos – tendremos que ir por ella.

Dicho esto ambos revisaron el lugar, cerciorándose de que no se olvidaran de nada y emprendieron su marcha hacia el bosque.

Trataron de ir por el camino por el que, supuestamente, había ido la hermana del moreno, aunque un lugar lleno de cosas tan iguales podía confundir hasta al que se sabía el camino de memoria. El pequeño avatar sentía que solo daban vueltas pues, hizo un pequeño corte a un árbol con el boomerang de su amigo, y ya habian pasado más de dos veces por aquel lugar.

-¡Pero qué demonios!- farfulló el niño luego de ver que llegaban al mismo árbol nuevamente.

Sokka detuvo su andar al oírlo hablar y giro sobre sus talones para encararlo.

-¿Qué pasa Aang?- le pregunto el chico algo fastidiado de tanto caminar.

-¿Qué no lo ves?...solo estamos dando vueltas…-contesto el pequeño exaltado y moviendo los brazos como su estuviera loco.

-Tranquilo eso no es cierto…mi instinto me dice que…-Empezaba a explicar Sokka cuando vislumbro algo en la lejanía…

* * *

Zuko aun seguía en aquel árbol esperando a que la campesina se decidiera en irse del lugar, aunque por lo que había odio, ella seguiría buscando al pequeño lémur que ahora dormía sobre su abdomen, miro curioso al animalito.

-En verdad no sé cómo hare para salir de aquí- pensó al tiempo en que acariciaba el lomo de Momo.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para recargarla sobre una rama que, aparentemente, era fuerte, soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible y cerró los ojos.

Mientras tanto, la maestra agua aun yacía con la espalda sobre el tronco del árbol, pensando en los lugares a los que haría ido su pequeño amigo, sin saber que estaba más cerca de ella de lo que podría esperar.

-Y te tenías que perder justamente ahora Momo – dijo para sí misma en un tono casi inaudible.

Luego de haber pronunciado eso escuchó lo que parecía el crujido de una rama, e instintivamente le levantó y se puso en posición de ataque, esperaba ver a una horda completa de soldados de la Nación del Fuego, pero al visualizar todos sus flancos no vio nada más que la áspera noche. Creyó estarse volviendo loca y se recostó nuevamente al pie del árbol. Tras unos minutos en espera de algo, cerró los ojos al igual que el príncipe.

No muy lejos de aquel lugar había un hombre mayor, de tez blanca, un poco robusto y equipado con la armadura de la Nación del Fuego, que daba órdenes a un grupo reducido de lo que parecían maestros fuego.

-¡Pongan atención!- Grito aquel hombre con aires de grandeza.

Un soldado que lo había escuchado se le acercó inmediatamente y puso su mano derecha sobre su frente a modo de saludo militar.

-Dile a estos payasos que se alisten, iremos en busca el Avatar- Dijo el almirante al verlo a un lado suyo.

El soldado solo asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo a donde los demás del grupo, algunos fijaron la vista en su superior, y al ver la determinación en su rostro no dudaron en ir rápidamente por sus cosas.

Zhao solo asomo una sonrisa de victoria sobre su cara e instantáneamente se le vino a la mente el príncipe desterrado, quien buscaba lo mismo que él, y su sonrisa se ensancho, al punto en que parecía un demonio, el hombre sabía que tenía más posibilidades de encontrar al niño que el joven azabache, y haciendo uso de la autoridad que el Señor del Fuego le había otorgado no dudó en emplearlo para opacar Zuko.

Uno a uno los soldados iban llegando con las cosas necesarias para esa travesía y como si se los hubieran mandado tomaban sus respectivos lugares en la formación que debían llevar.

El almirante se acerco a ellos una vez que todos estaban reunidos.

-Iremos en busca del avatar- les dijo de manera unánime…

**Garcias a los que siguen esta historia...a esas personas le dedico este cap...pero sobre todo a mi hermanoza que esta loca por avatar y me pidio que la siguiera rapido jeje...**


End file.
